Stones in the Nobody
by Ink-erPAINT-er
Summary: Please don't read this. Don't encourage me./Andy, Jack, Michael, Noah, and Logan are named before anyone at the Herts Home for Boys checks their gender - they're girls. And they happen to be witches. Furthermore, one of them is known as the GirlWhoLived


**This is the craziest idea I've ever had...and that's saying something *(Looks at six potters)*. So, this will be a mystery kinda. One of the girls is "Harry" and the others are people from the same year...but I'm not telling who!**

**So...Tell me what you think on a scale of 1 to certifiable.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there were five girls named Jack, Michael, Noah, Logan, and Andy. These girls had been left on the doorstep of the Herts Home for Boys when they were only babies. None of the children had a letter or name tag of any kind on them, so the employees – not even bothering to check their gender – named them, simply assuming they were male. By the time they figured it out, the names had already been finalized – Jack Smith, Michael Jones, Noah Williams, Logan Taylor, and Andy Brown.<p>

Herts searched far and wide for an orphanage to take the five girls, but no one had enough room. Eventually, they were simply assigned their own room in a rarely-used wing, and given a private tutor. The head of the orphanage didn't want the boys to 'associate' with girls before they were ready, or something to that extent, so Jack, Michael, Noah, Logan, and Andy were isolated from all but each other and two or three of the workers.

Melissa Thornton and Jenna Rodgers were the girls' keepers, so to speak. They lived in the same wing and would play games with the girls and take them on outings and such, since they couldn't go with the boys. Neil Valentine – their tutor – didn't much care for them. He thought that Noah was a know-it-all, Michael was a show-off, and that the other three simply didn't care…which was close to the truth.

Their 'rooms' were actually four rooms connected together: one large bedroom where the girls' beds were, a living room where they played games and ate, a very large bathroom, and the school room, which held five small desks, two books shelves, and a larger desk for Mr. Valentine.

If you went through the door to the bedroom, you would see a mixture of red, blue, green, pink, and silver curtains. These squared off Jack's, Noah's, Andy's, Michael's, and Logan's separate areas.

The Herts Home received many donations in food, clothing, furniture, and money alike. Sometimes, however, people forgot that the Herts Home had "For Boys" after it, and they would occasionally receive 'girly' furniture. Prior to the girls' arrival at Herts, they had simply sold it and used the money for the boys. Nowadays, they kept it all and gave the girls whatever wasn't 'boy' enough, or what they had extra.

Behind the red curtain was Jack's area. Her bed was plain wood, while the sheets were light blue outlined in black with black and pink flowers decorating them. Two plain wood shelves held all her personal things, and in the corner a chair sat in front of the window, which looked over the rarely-used maintenance road and the forest beyond it.

To the right of Jack, behind the dark blue curtain, was Andy's room. It had two blue shelves that held a few objects and a small light blue table and chair that she liked to draw on. The bed, however, couldn't have been more opposite than the rest of the space: the sheets were light orange with dark orange polka-dots.

To the right of Andy, in the corner behind the green curtain, was Michael's area. She had received a circular-type bed that had a pointed edge which perfectly fit into the corner. The bedding was an awkward combination of pink and sea blue zigzags. She had a small desk in the corner made of brown wood but painted badly over with green, so that much of the brown peeked through. In front and to the right of her bed on the wall was her set of shelves, also plain wood.

On the wall to the left of the double doors behind the pink curtain was Noah's room. It held a red day-bed with pink bedding and a large light-coloured wood bookcase. Her shelves – right to the front and left of the bed – were more like a miniature books case, as they didn't rest against the wall. Noah was the only of the girls to have a lamp in her room, since she stayed up late most nights to read. It had been a gift from Jenna and Melissa.

In the corner to the right of the entrance was the silver curtain – Logan's room. It was likely the most miss-matched of all: there was a baby-blue trunk at the head of her bed in which she kept some of her belongings and clothes. A silver shelf at the foot of the bed displayed other things – like her newest sculpture. The futon bed was made out of dark gold wood with mustard yellow sheets, a gold pillow, and a small, light-red blanket.

Every morning the girls would get up in shifts. Michael was always the first to wake, followed by Noah, then Jack, then Logan, and last Andy. The girls would get their clothes for the day out of the trunk under their beds, go to the bathroom to bathe, then wait for the others in the living room/dining room. After breakfast – in which Logan would ask for chocolate milk and not get any, Andy would make a face on her plate with her eggs and bacon, Jack would insist on making her orange juice by hand, and Noah would scold them all while Michael ignored them and read – was the first three hours of class. After that followed lunch and a one hour break in their courtyard, then three more hours. At five o'clock was when Melissa and Jenna arrived to make sure they were 'okay', and they usually ended up playing games or watching a video before bed at nine.

What no one knew about these children was that they happened to all be witches. More than that – one of them was what the Wizarding World referred to as The Girl Who Lived. The other four – well, let's just say that their identities are a mystery…for now.

* * *

><p>The date was June 13. It started out perfectly normal. They woke up, had breakfast, went to class, had lunch, and then went outside.<p>

Their 'private courtyard' consisted of about ten square feet of grass and a tree, walled off from everything else. Vaguely, they could hear the boys laughing and playing in _their _courtyard.

Michael and Noah were, as usual, buried in books. Michael was reading A Winkle in Time, her long, wavy, dark brown hair pulled over one shoulder, nearly black eyes moving back and forth rapidly across the pages. She was vaguely Asian-looking, some said – or was it Indian? No one could really decide.

Noah was avidly studying her history text book. She had even longer frizzy, wavy hair than Michael, but hers was light brown, or perhaps dark blonde, depending on your view. Her bangs were cut straight over her dark green eyes, and had a hint of a cowlick in them, causing them to look uneven.

Andy was taking a rubbing of the maple tree's leaf. She had been artistic since age three, and loved to sketch and trace plants and landscapes – she was hopeless with people, however. Andy's face was quite tan and absolutely _covered _in freckles. She had pixie cut orange hair that she usually spiked with some substance or another, and stormy green eyes.

Logan was bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall, watching it closely as she did. She had always had great hand-eye coordination, and for her 'birthday'* this year, Melissa had given her this ball. Logan nearly always wore her long blonde hair in two braids, and was fairly light-skinned with a few freckles here and there. She had olive green eyes and rather large lips.

Jack was simply staring at the clouds, her shocking waist-length red hair seeming to swirl around her on the grass. She had gray-blue eyes and strangely pale lips, which could usually be found chewing on the end of a pen or pencil. Unlike Michael and Noah, who loved school, and Andy, who put up with it, Jack and Logan weren't really interested in marks and essays, though they did like to learn new and interesting _(key word)_ things.

"Hey," Noah said suddenly, looking up from her book to address the others. "Did you know that Buddha's original name was Siddhartha Gautama? He was a prince who grew up–"

"No offence, Noah," interrupted Logan, not taking her eyes from the ball. "But none of us really care."

As usual, Noah simply stuck her tongue out and continued to read from her book, not caring if the others listened or not. This was there routine, you see. Life at an orphanage was made of routine, and they liked theirs for the most part. Being away from other students meant that there was no teasing or drama because the girls were all quite similar when it came down to it, and they liked each other. They loved going out to London or to the country with Melissa and Jenna, whom they thought of like sisters, and taking care of the animals in the orphanage hatch.

Yes, the routine went normally for today. Tomorrow, however, is a different story….

* * *

><p><strong>*Birthdays are randomly selected as close as possible to the child's age.<strong>


End file.
